Pawn to Knight
by He-chan Du-chan
Summary: Well things have gone on in the lives of the slayers. See them try to figure out their futures as chess pieces collide. Z/A, L/G


** Disclaimer:** _Slayers does not belong to me, rather it belongs to the groups that had created them. However, it is in the best interested of me and my over stressed mind to write a fic about it. However, the plot that I have created with the Slayer's character would belong to me. I guess but if I am wrong don't sue me I am a very poor author. _

**Author Note:** _Hi this is He-chan the author of Pawn to Knight. I felt the need to expand my writing subjects to Slayers now. Even though I've been planning this for quite a while. This is after Try it's been three years. The rating on this would probably go into NC-17 in one chapter. As for the rest of the story it will be rated R. Please sit back and relax, maybe pull up some soda, and enjoy the story of the Slayers. _

**Relationship:** _Amelia/Zelgadis, Lina/Gourry_

Pawn to Knight 

By He-chan

***~*~*~Reunion~*~*~***

Across the borders of King Phil's Palace a loud explosion took place where screams were heard of a begging guard, "Please let me go…" A red head girl around the age of eighteen glared with hostile intent to fireball the man. 

"You should have let me through. I am Lina Inverse the beautiful, talented, young powerful Sorceress. You should know who I am! Especially when I am a friend of Princess Amelia." _Who does this baka think he is?_ Sneering at the trembling man, while Gourry stood behind her sweat dropping at her behavior.

_Better stop her before she does anything more. _"Chotto matte Lina…" Gourry exclaimed trying to stop Lina from flam baying the unfortunate man who pissed her off, but before he could interfere anymore a whistle was blown in the presence of those in this Chaos.

A shaman dressed man appeared with a mask around his mouth, bluish tinge of his skin that glittered in the day light made Lina drop the unfortunately man. "ZEL!" She cheerfully said as she ran up dragging Gourry with her like an over stuffed toy. 

Taking off the cloth with a swipe of his hand his face was bared to the two muck-racker's of society, since in a way they truly are trouble makers his skin glittered even more as the dark incline of pebbles that surrounded his eyes shone prominently. "Lina, Gourry…" A nod of his head acknowledged them more, while he lifted an eyebrow at the damage that was made to the royal door. 

"So what are you doing back here Zelgadis?" Gourry said when he was freed from the Dragon-spookers' grip. A slam of Lina's fist to the unfortunate swordsman' head landed him flat on his back. "EH!!!"

"Never ever leave my grip you Jellyfish." Lina screamed at Gourry, while the chimera sweat dropped from all the excitement. The sound of footsteps sounded faintly in the hall, but thanks to Zel's sharp hearing he turn his head to see whom the steps belong to.

A pale pink gown came into the light as midnight blue eyes, with dark ebony hair flash in the light suddenly. "Lina-san?" A soft voice that held a strong tone echoed in the bright day. Pausing the redhead Sorceress from her mid-day pounding of the blonde swordsman.

"Amelia?" Disbelief crept into the volatile red head's voice; slowly she spun around, and stared into the familiar midnight blue eyes. "AMELIA!" She screamed as she ran toward Amelia, while the Princess did the same, but at a slower pace.

_Matured._ The word seem to drift slowly into Zelgadis' mind, _she's all grown up. _A slow display of the short girl that barely reached his shoulder, to the happy child that did flips, and somersaults. _Amelia?_ A faint tingling went up and down his body, awakening unknown feelings in him. A pressure on his arm jotted him out of his stupor, noticing the bracelet that he half held, while connected to his sword's sheath. The promise of an adolescent child asking him to come back, and return it to her, when he finish his quest. 

Gourry recovered from his beating and hugged Amelia lightly. "Amelia you grew up." Laughing at seeing one of his friends, even thought it's been already three years. Acting like nothing had change during those past few days. _I wonder what we have for dinner now. _

Beaming slightly at her friends, Amelia nods her head happily. "It's so good to see you all." She said politely, turning around seeing Zelgadis. A flood of emotions did the tango in her, _his here…_Feeling awkward, while making her way to the shaman swordsman. "Hello Zelgadis-san." 

Feeling slightly in trance with the Princess, he coughed slightly, while in a normal voice said, "Hello Amelia." They stood their staring into each other's eyes, flushing slightly from embarrassment, and shyness.

Lina watches the two, while looking at Gourry with a smirk on her face. _Bout time. _She thought slightly as she lean against the blonde swordsman. Unfortunately instead of the cheerful admittance of love between the chimera and the Princess, a loud booming shout was heard.

"LINA, GOURRY, ZELGADIS!! Ha Ha Ha…" Sudden a fast bouncing dark shadow came out of nowhere tugging Zelgadis, Gourry, and Lina into a big hug. The awful sound of cracking bones were heard, while all three's faces were turning blue, except for the Chimera's whose face instead was turning into a unnatural green tinge. 

"Otou-san," Amelia said as she smiled slightly. "I think your choking the breath out of them." She said slightly with a grin as she sees the flare arrow in Lina's hand.

Phil quickly let go of the trio as he rubbed his head laughing. "Eh sorry Minna-san. I just got carried away."

_Again._ Lina thought with annoyance at the Ha Ha sound of Phil laughing like a banshee. "Eh it's okay I guess…"

Gourry just smiles while looking clueless like usual. While Zelgadis gave a sour look at the King, " it's good to see you." He murmured slightly as he kicked slightly at the stone on the floor. 

Noticing the awkward feeling between the chimera and the King, Amelia smoothly said, "Come on Lina-san, Gourry-san, Zelgadis-san, I bet your hungry from your travels." She said in a soft voice as she gestures them to go into the door to the dining area.

With a whoop, Lina and Gourry quickly ran into the door like a bunch of kids straight to the dining room, while Phil walked in behind them. Feeling shy Zelgadis offered his arm to the Princess. "Shall we?" 

Looking a bit surprised by the gesture, she laid her gloved hands on his arm with a slight smile. "Alright." They then entered the castle both wishing that they could find words to breech the awkward silence from their return. 

***~*~*~Confessions~*~*~***

The everlasting sun had gone to sleep at this time as cricket started to wake up. Lina smiled slightly at the view from her window at the view of the white capital of magic. _It's been so long since I been here. _She thought fondly while brushing her hair, she just finished changing into her pajama's after the great feast she had with Gourry. _I miss this peace especially after all those battles I went through. _Her lips curve slightly while she headed from the view to her dresser placing down the brush. The mirror of the dresser showed her features while the candlelight gave her an unnatural ethereal glow. 

A soft knock came at her door, looking at it puzzle, she walked to it opening it slightly. "Gourry?" She asked now confused to as why the swordsman was here. 

"Eh Lina." Gourry said his brow puckered into his normal confused look. "Can I come in?"

Nodding slightly she let the swordsman in noting that he wasn't wearing his usual armor or the new swords that they got for him. "What is it Gourry?" She said going over to sit on her bed, while he went to sit on the small chair that was on her dresser.

"I was just seeing if you were alright." The blonde haired man said his blue eyes glinted with concern at the red head.

"I am fine Gourry." Lina said, while eyeing him a bit with a measure look. For a second she saw a flash of something about the particular man. "Say Gourry we've been together for a long time ne?" The old conversation that was half interrupted by the blonde man falling asleep came back to her when they were in the temple where Auntie Aqua had resided. 

"Yes for quite a while." Gourry said with a smile that was pleased. "I am your protector, Lina." 

_Yes, he is but does he want to really be my protector? Besides, I barely know about his family, same goes for him about me. _The red eyes shaded with slightly agony from that thought, _he never asked because she never thought of it. _"Say Gourry how long will you stay with me?"

"Forever if you want it that way." The blue orbs glinted with faint light while his face became earnest like a young boy that got a present from an unexpected source.

"Gourry who are your parents?" Lina said knowing she crossed the line that she didn't dare to cross for quite a while, since at first she didn't want to change the status of personal information.

Gourry beamed slightly as he lean forward. "My parents are Gabriel and Abgail, they are common people, they work as a iron welding works. My Otou-san Gabriel is an excellent swordman. My Okaa-san loves to cook and is the best cook in the city." His lips curve at the thought of his mother's cooking. "Of course there are my six brother's and sisters."

"Six?" Lina looked amazed at this, since she only had one oni-chan. _Luna._ The name still gave her chills especially since she fears her oni-san.

Beaming at this he nods his head. "Yup, six. Oh also, there is my Auntie Elvitine from the elf village near the Forest of Brigton. 

"Wait a minute, you are friends with elves?" Lina asked clearly confused now.

Gourry smiles widely. "Yeah. It's said that one of my ancestors was married to one."

By this statement, Lina froze in shock. "NANI!?!"

***~*~*~Chess~*~*~***

Meanwhile, inside the parlor, Amelia led the chimera to a small desk that was circular top and a stock stem on the bottom of it. Fingering it in a nervous gesture Amelia grabbed two weird looking carved chairs and placed it around the small table. Embedded in the table was a chess table, the finished polish to it looked worn, and it slightly looked like an amateur built it. "I hope that you can teach me this game Zelgadis-san I am not really good." She said slightly while biting her lips. 

Nodding his head slightly, while feeling uncomfortable, he took one of the chairs and sat in it, feeling his balance was slightly off. Quickly he got off the chair, "What is wrong with this thing?" He said while tipping the chair upside down, "the work on these things seem slightly bended and crooked it could be topped downward in a matter of seconds."

"Stop that!" Amelia scowled Zelgadis, "father did a good job on them even though he never did it as good as the carpenters." Quickly her eyes widen as she cover her mouth with her hands. _Damn it. You promise not to lose your composure. You promise to act like him calm collective so that you won't seem like that lovesick fool that you are. _Inwardly she felt repulsed at her behavior, especially when she promise herself that she would take it slow in trying to build his trust in her. 

Feeling like a cad, Zelgadis place the chair back into place. "Your father made this?" Hoarsely he said, while looking around the room noticing the small pictures of a short hair Amelia with her father laughing. Another picture of them making mud pies together in the ground. Jealously ridden his body as he thought about the easy display of love between Amelia and her family. He always wanted that to be loved unconditionally by his only family member, Rezo. Since his parents died Rezo was his guardian, but the bastard man turned him into what he was now. A monster, a loathsome demon that people shall fear, and cringe from, a freak. 

"Yes." Amelia said softly as she pressed one of the panels on the side, it slid open to reveal a small velvet bag, taking it softly in her hands; her eyes sadden more as she drew out the pieces. 

"This was for my mother, she loved this game." Slowly she drew out the white queen and looked at it with a slight smile. "My father carved the faces of these pieces to look like my family members." Slowly she place down the Queen on the table, "my mother had loved it so much, she love this game. She even created a spell on this set so that the figures would move according to will."

Slowly the figurines stood up and waltz their way into their pieces, eyeing the chess pieces with amazement the chimera sat down wordlessly on the crooked chair. "Amazing!" _This is astonishing. _Inwardly he bleeds at the dull look that seem to cross over the princesses face. _Do something you dope. Your supposed to help her take her mind off things. Come on stupid teach her the game that she requested from you. _"Alright Amelia." He said softly with a slight smile, "lets teach you this game."

Snapping out of it Amelia lifted her face with a slight smile. "Hai." Slowly she slide onto her chair and looked at her white pieces that went against Zelgadis's black pieces. 

"Now the small line in the front is composed of pawn's. These pawns are special in there own way." The swordsman's voice soothed Amelia slightly as she continued to listen. "If you move them upward and if you manage to get it to the eight square." He said as he show her how they move to if they got to the last square. "You can choice any piece besides the King to replace the pawn."

Nodding her head in thought, she slides her fingers up and down the table. "Though which piece would you pick Zelgadis-san?"

"Very good question Amelia." Zelgadis said pleased with the observation. "Simple which piece is the most powerful?"

"Queen." Amelia said faintly as she stared at the piece for a while.

Zelgadis followed where her eyes were going to and saw a carefully sculpture women with Amelia's looks. Except her hair was longer, the clothing that was carved onto the wooden piece was delicate. A lot of love was showered upon this piece the most as he could tell. Realization hit him as his eyes slowly lifted to the main painting on the walls above the fireplace. _Amelia's mother? _Understanding dawn upon him as he glanced back at the Princess with concern. "Amelia, that is right."

Slowly her hands trailed to a knight softly her finger graze it with the tip of her nail. "But in tactic ways the Knight is the most unusual. Right Zelgadis?"

Slowly Zelgadis shook his head to clear it for a bit. "Yes it moves in a different way compare to the Bishop the Queen or the King. Its pattern is unusual and not common."

"I prefer the knights more Zelgadis-san." Amelia said softly. _It's different just like you. _Silently her words seem to echo in the room, while the light from the fireplace cast uncountable shadows across the room. 

"Why's that Amelia?" Intrigued by the Princess words at the prospect of investigating her quirky mind more, he always knew that she possessed beauty, and a gentle soul. But it was her mind that fascinated him the most when they were traveling with each other. 

Beaming a smile that sent shock waves through his loins, "simple they are the ones that are unique just like you Zelgadis-san." She laughed slightly at the stunned look he gave her. 

"Amelia." The Chimera said seriously, as he clenched his hand slightly against the table. _Why does she do that?_ "I am no knight." _Comparing me to something white that's  just so wondrous and wrong. _

"Perhaps your not a knight inside, but you got the heart, and the compassion of one." Slowly she approached him and touched his hand gently. _Please let me say this right. _"However a knight isn't really just or pure." Lips curving slightly, she gently squeezed his hand. "They need to kill in order to save their King." _Sometimes you need to do something underhanded in order to make the world better. _She thought as she reflected on her travels. "There is a fine gray line between everything. Just like Valgaav." 

_Valgaav. _The word shook him for a bit since he hasn't thought about the ancient dragon that died during the whole Darkstar incident. _Why? Why does she say this? _"Valgaav was a ancient dragon that wanted to destroy the world. It didn't feel right." He said softly as he stared at the clasp hands between them. "He wanted the end of the cycle for his life."

"He wasn't really bad Zelgadis-san." The Princess said as she slowly kneels in front of him her face upturned to look into his eyes. "He was a misguided soul that was tormented by things that occurred in his life." _Just like you. _That silent thought echoed in the halls.

"Perhaps." Zelgadis thought slightly as he slowly unclasp their hands, and stood up, walking toward the fireplace and stared into it. 

Crossing her hands together soulful blue eyes stared at the self beguiled man. Quite with a calm exterior that seems deceiving toward her. _It is hard for you to forgive. Isn't it? _Her features soften slightly as she slide her arms around his waist leaning her head forward onto his back. "Sometimes it takes a lot for a person to forgive. Yet, it takes a lot of effort for one to proceed again in life after such a low blow. From a man he admires and cherishes."

Stiffening slightly he clenched his right fist onto the mantle. "That might be Amelia, but I…" _I respected him loved him. Worshipped the ground he walked. The red priest, that was what they said praises after praises. I wanted to be stronger like him…my Great Grandfather. _Slowly his back trembled against her touch. "I loved and hate my Great Grandfather…"

Drip-drip the sound of water began to fall outside the castle window in a dispelling mood. Drip-drip placated darkness, deepness, and immediate chains of blackness. _Why? Why do those that don't deserve such injustices end up as the victims of these offenses?_ "It hurts doesn't it? To love someone that betrayed you. But love also means forgiving those for the mistakes that had encompass them. Loving means accept others for their flaws and faults." 

Silky texture brushed against his cheek making him shiver slightly. "Demo…" Zelgadis whispered in a hoarse voice. "Why? Why do I have to live in this form? People call me a monster, freak, and scary. I don't like this form. I loath this form."

"Zelgadis-san." Amelia said as her fingers brushed against his chin, while her arms slide off him, making him want to cry out to keep it the way it was to not leave him, move away from him. To his surprise, her voice came directly in front of him. "Your not a monster, neither are you ugly, or a freak." 

"Your wrong! I am a monster. I am weakling nothing but a pawn in these cruel jokes. Yes, L-sama watches me dance to this unspeakable tune. I am nothing more but a pawn in Xellos's cruel unnatural jokes." The chimera cries out as his form slide downward onto the floor his chest heaves with strain from his fetal position. 

Worry spread through the sapphire eyes while tears accumulate. "Even a pawn if it survives the chaos will become a knight." Clicking sounds of her shoes echo in the quaint room, while she knelt down and hugged the semi-child chimera, "don't worry my pawn, you'll make it through." _You're not alone anymore either am I. _

Cherished, he felt like a cherished treasure in her hands. Slim-hands, fragile heart, compassionate eyes. Yes cherished by this one individual in the world. _Amelia._ Safety so safe, yet she seems quiet and withdrawn more, he observed her from the corner of his eye. _No matter how hard life gets I will never run from it. _Slightly he muses at those words he used against Xellos during the fight with Valgaav. _I'll won't let her fall too._

"Daijoubu, Zelgadis-san?" Amelia asked as she lean back from the chimera after his shuddering subsided. 

Smiling faintly, he nodded his head. "Hai Arigato Amelia." A slight pressure at his side made him remember what he was going to return. "Ano, Amelia I've wanted to return something back to you."

"Nani?" Amelia asked curiously.

Slowly he opened his hands in front of the Princess and smiled slightly. "Tadaima." With that, the bracelet that Amelia had given to him to return shone in the firelight.

Slowly Amelia's eyes shone with slight tears, "Okairi, Zel." Her hands slowly slide over his to clasp the bracelet between their palms. "Okairi…"

_I am home. Finally, my heart is at home._ The chimera thought as silent tears stream inward his heart. _TADAIMA!_ His mind screams and a slight star in his mind answered back with a melodious note.

_Okairi, Zel-chan. Welcome back…my knight. Welcome._

With that the cricket chirp as the night skies were lit with thousand of stars smiling at the peaceful serenity of the dark. 

To be continued…

**Definition**

Chotto matte: Wait a little

Otou-san: Father

Okaa-san: Mother

Oni-chan: Big Sister

Hai: Yes 

Arigato: Thank you

Ano: Um or a sound hinting about to ask a question.

Nani: What?

Tadaima: I am back. 

Daijoubu: Are you alright?

Okairi: Welcome back


End file.
